


The Corruption of Ian Lightfoot

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Corruption Saga [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Post-Canon, Quest, Tragedy, hero to villan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A year after Ian and Barley's quest, everything is normal until Ian's 17th birthday. That's when he falls victim to a corruption curse and causes mayhem. Will he be able to be brought back?
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Corruption Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780690
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadalia is called Akira in this story since I didn't know Sadalia had a canon name.

Ian came home from the park "Hey sweetie," Laurel said. "How was the park?"  
"It was fine," Ian said. "I don't know why I was scared of them. They are some of the most chill people you will ever meet."  
Ian went upstairs to work on his homework. His wand started calling out to him as he worked. He tried to ignore it, but it was getting louder. It was like a dark force was calling to him. He tried to ignore it, but the voice kept him up all night.  
\---  
A year later...  
Ian Lightfoot was getting ready for school. It was his 17th birthday. He hadn't heard the dark voice since that night, and he was hoping it would stay that way. He put on his hoodie and went downstairs.  
"Hey birthday boy," Laurel said. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'm sorry, but Barly wants to drive you to school today."  
"It's ok," Ian said. "My friends think he's hilarious."  
Just then, Barly came downstairs. "Sir Iandore," Barly called out. "Last year I never got to do the ceremony that dubs you a man. I will not make the same mistake this year."  
"It's ok, I think that quest was enough to dub me a man," Ian said. Laurel then served breakfast.  
"I might not be home when you get home," Laurel said. "Me and Corey are going dress shopping."  
A few weeks ago, Colt Bronco had proposed to Laurel, with Ian and Barly's consent. She had been knees deep in wedding planning. "Ok," Ian said. "Akira wants me to help her study for a history quiz we have tomorrow."  
Laurel nods as Ian finishes breakfast. He and Barly get into Barly's car. Ian pulled off his checklist for the day.  
\- Come out of the closet  
\- Successfully invite friends to my birthday party this Saturday  
\- Tell Andre I'm the one who has been leaving the letters.  
\- FIND SOMEONE ELSE WITH MAGIC POWERS!  
The last point was circled. Barly was supportive and helpful, but Ian wants to find someone who also has magic so he can have someone to relate to. He put up his list as Barly stopped in front of the school.  
\---  
At lunch, Ian was waiting for Andre outside of the lunchroom. Andre the elf showed up. "Oh hey Ian," he said.  
"Hey Andre," Ian said.  
"I'm waiting for someone," Andre said. "Do you know who that might be?"  
"Yes," Ian said. "Listen Andre, I've been the one sending those secret admirer letters. I've had a crush on you since like the third grade."  
"I like you to," Andre said.  
"Really?" Ian asked, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah," Andre said. "Your smile, your laugh, the fact that you are probably the cutest guy I've ever seen. Don't even get me started on that cool magic thing you do."  
Ian's face was now completely red. "Do you want to get coffee sometime in the future?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah," Andre said. "I will call you sometime."  
"Ok," Ian said. Andre then went into the cafeteria. He then heard a voice that he hates.  
"Hey magic freak," Tre called out.  
"Leave me alone Tre," Ian said. "It's my birthday."  
"Which means it's time for your birthday beating," Tre said. Two of his friends grabbed his arms. He got about five punches in when the voice returned to Ian. After about the tenth punch, his eyes turned black.  
"What did you do?" one of the guys asked. "Did you kill him?"  
"I don't think so," Tre said, stepping back. Ian said some spell in a foreign language. It blasted the bullies into the lockers. Tre had his head almost cracked open. Ian snapped out of it and realized what he had done.  
He went into the cafeteria to hide. He had just woken up something not good.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Akira and Ian arrived at her house. "I'm just going to warn you, my house is a mess," Akira said.  
"It's alright," Ian said. They went inside and Ian turned on the lights. In front of him, he saw his family and friends were all inside. His mom, Laurel, was holding a birthday cake. The crowd then yell "surprise!" Ian had fallen for a classic surprise party.  
"Happy birthday little bro," Barly said.  
"Thank you," Ian said.  
The party then started. Ian was sitting at the counter when Andre sat beside him. "Happy birthday," Andre said.  
"Thank you," Ian said. Andre then wrapped his arm around him. Ian blushed slightly and rested his head on his shoulder. Just then, he heard the door was kicked down. Ian turned around and saw Tre and his buddies had come to crash the party. Ian knew they had forgotten about what happened because they left him alone for the rest of the day.  
"We heard there was a party," Tre said.  
"You guys weren't invited," Akira snapped. She was aware of the fact that they bullied Ian, and she hated it. "Do you want me to throw them out?"  
"We just want to party and eat cake," Tre said. "Don't be rude."  
"It's fine," Ian said. "As long as they don't cause trouble, it's fine."  
The party then went back to normal. Ian spent most of the time hanging out with Akira and Andre. Akira kept her eyes on the unwanted guest. When it was around eight pm, it was time to open presents. Everything was fine until it was time to open Tre's gift.  
He opened the gift. There was a cardboard box and he opened it. It was an empty box. Ian looked confused at what it was. "It's nothing, like you," Tre said. His goons then started laughing. "You're a magic freak and you're going to die alone. No one even likes you. Your dad is probably glad he died."  
That made Barly completely lose it. He was about to attack the guy when Ian's eyes changed again, but it wasn't the only thing that changed. His skin changed from it's blue color into being pitch black. His hair also changed into long black hair. He was now taller and wearing a black suit.  
The entire party stared at Ian. He killed the three bullies in quick ways and he left. The only person who had any clue what just happened was Barly Lightfoot.  
"What just happened?" Akira asked. "And what did that monster do to Ian?"  
"That was Ian," Barly said. "He has fallen victim to a corruption curse. It sometimes happens when a young wizard gets very powerful."  
As he spoke, his voice became more frantic. "I have to go after him," Barly said. "You have to get a black crystal to undo a curse. I have to get the map from the Manticorn's cavern."  
"I'm coming with you," Tre said. "I'm good at navigating. Also, I can talk with Ian. We have become close."  
"I'm coming with you guys to," Akira said. "I can calm Ian down very well. I've helped him with panic attacks."  
"Ok," Barly said. "We need to leave now before more harm is down."  
The adventures then pilled into Guinevere the second and they sped off to the Manticorn's cavern.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio arrived at the Manticorn's cavern. Corey was recounting the events of her adventure with the Lightfoot family. She soon finished her and the audience applauded. Corey went to Barly. "Barly, it's great to see you again," Corey said. "Can I get you guys any drinks?"  
"No thank you," Barly said. "We need a map to a black crystal."  
"A black crystal?" Corey asked, surprised. "People only go looking for one of those when they're trying to lift a curse."  
"We are," Barly said. "Were looking to lift a corruption curse."  
"Ok," Corey said. "But beware, a corruption curse brings out the worse in people. They will say and do things that they don't mean. It can be very emotionally damaging."  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Barly said. He turned to Akira and Andre. "Now is the time to turn around if you want. This quest is going to be emotionally and physically exhausting."  
"We came here knowing the risk," Andre said. "We're not turning around now."  
"We're not," Akira said.  
Barly let out a sigh. "Ok, just beware of what you're getting yourself into," Barly said. Corey handed Barly the map.  
"Just one problem," Corey said. "You need a strong wizard to perform the anti curse. One who you know won't also become corrupt from the power."  
"That's where I come in," a feminine voice said. They turn around and see an elf sitting at the bar. "My name is Lola Everest. I've been waiting for adventures such as yourselves to appear. I am a powerful wizard and I've done quest similar to this before. I am willing to help you on your quest."  
"Yes, Lola is one of the best wizards in town," Corey said. "She will be of great help."  
"Ok Lola, you're hired," Barly said.  
"Ok, when do we leave?" Lola asked, getting up.  
"Now," Barly said. "Time is of the essence. We need to get the crystal and find my brother before he goes past the point of no return. He already has a body count of three."  
The trio, plus Lola, leave the tavern. They head back to Barly's van and get in. "Sweet van," Lola said. "I especially love the artwork on the side."  
"Thank you," Barly said. "My brother did it."  
"Well he did an amazing job," Lola said. Barly then drove off on their quest.  
\---  
Ian woke up in a dark room. His arms were chained apart. He tried to remember what happened at the party. He remembered Tre being a special kind of jerk then he blacked out.  
He noticed there was a screen in front of him. He was in some sort of cave. He tried to control the person, but when he did, it sent a sharp pain threw his body. He let out an inaudible yelp.  
"Good your awake," a dark voice said to him. "Now you can watch the fun I'm going to have."  
Ian shook his head as the voice let out an evil laugh. He looked at the grounds, hoping to find a way out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of adventures continued on their quest to find the black crystal. It was in a desert temple in 'The Desert of No Return.' It was now early in the next day. "So when we get the black crystal, how are you going to find Ian?" Akira asked.  
"Usually corrupted people inhabit bars, looking to cause trouble," Barly explained. "Lola will perform the spell and hopefully it won't be too late."  
"And if it is too late?" Andre asked.  
There was a moment of silence. Barly didn't want to say what would happen. "We will cross that bridge when we get there," Barly said. He slightly pressed on the gas petal as they entered the desert.  
\---  
Laurel was at home when her phone range. She picked up. "Hey, has Barly left for his quest yet?" Corey asked on the other end.  
"Yes, he left a few hours ago," Laurel said.  
Corey murmured some swear word. "I forgot to tell him about the prophecy," Corey said.  
"What prophecy?" Laurel asked.  
"There will be two brothers," Corey said. "One will become corrupt on his birthday. This will lead to a fight to the death. I don't know who will win."  
"Are you sure this is them?" Laurel asked. She knew it was most definitely going to be her boys, but she didn't want to believe it.  
"I'm sure," Corey said. "It happens every 500 years."  
"I'm going after Barly to warn them," Laurel said. "Do you know where they're going?"  
"Yes, The Desert of No Return," Corey said. "You can't go alone. I'll bring you the curse crusher."  
"Thank you," Laurel said. There was then a loud crash somewhere in the distance. She knew what that meant.  
"Stay there until I can get you the curse crusher," Corey said.  
"Ok," Laurel said. The phone call then ended.  
\---  
The group had decided to make camp for the night. They had made a fire with a small number of twigs they could find. "So how did you guys meet?" Lola asked. "Or did you just randomly grab two teenagers on your way to the cavern?"  
"We were all at a surprise party for my brother," Barly said. "Things we going well until these jerks showed up. Honestly, if Ian didn't kill them I probably would have."  
"Yeah, those guys are jerks," Akira said.  
"Agreed," Andre said.  
"I just remembered where I knew your face from," Lola said. "You and your brother went on that quest a year ago to bring back your father."  
"Yeah," Barly said. Akira then yawned. "We should head to bed. We will continue on our journey at dawn."  
The group then went to their sleeping bags. They then fall asleep, hoping to finish their quest soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, the left the camp site and started heading to the temple. "It looks like you're almost out of gas," Akira said. "We won't have enough for the trip back."  
"Then we'll do the rest of the journey to the temple on foot," Barly said, stopping the car. "We should only have a few miles at this point. There's a gas station right outside of the desert."  
They then got out of the van. They then continued there journey on foot. By the time they saw the temple, it was light out. The temple was made out of sandstone. "Do we know what we're going to face in there?" Andre asked.  
"No clue," Barly said. "What kind of gem do you have to power your wand, Lola?"  
"A phoenix gem," Lola said.  
"Perfect," Barly said. The group then enter the temple. It was dark and the walls were covered in cobwebs.  
"Animate fire!" Lola yelled. A lit torch appeared in her hand. The group then continued on their journey until they got to a dark hole. Barly got out a long rope and put one end at the bottom of the hole. He tied it to a large rock.  
"Who wants to go first?" Andre asked.  
"I will," Barly said. He then started climbing down the rope. Lola then followed. Behind her was Andre then finally Akira. After about three minutes, Barly's feet met the soft sand. They then started looking around where they landed.  
They saw the black crystal in some sort of glass case. Barly breaks the case and grabs the gem. The ground then started shaking. "I think the temple is collapsing," Andre said.  
"We have to get out of here," Barly shouted. They started climbing back up the rope. During all of the action, Lola's phoenix gem fell out of her pocket and shattered as it hit the ground.  
"No," she shouted. They managed to get out of the temple as it collapsed. "That's was my mother's phoenix gem. It was passed down to the firstborn in my family since my great great grandmother."  
"I'm so sorry," Barly said.  
"It's ok," Lola said. "At least we have the black crystal. I can try and make a tradition out of that."  
They then started heading back to the van. They kept driving on the road they were on. Once they refilled the gas tank, they didn't stop until they were back in their hometown. They couldn't comprehend what they saw. Their town was in ruins. At that moment Ian realized Ian probably won't be able to be saved. He realized that his brother might have to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Barly and the others got out of the car. He saw the corrupt Ian chocking out some random person on the street. "Ian," Barly called out. The beast turned around and dropped the person. "I know your still in there. This isn't you. Let us help you."  
The corrupted Ian walked over to him and slammed him into a wall. He knew there was no chance that his little brother was there. Ian was dead, now there was just a monster.  
Lola got the black crystal from her satchel. She quickly went to a hiding spot. She put the black crystal in her wand. She noticed he had a phoenix gem in his wand. A black crystal and a phoenix gem were the same levels of power.  
"By darkest day, by blackest night, lift this curse that was cast this night," she said. "If the curse can't be lifted, take the heart fire and blow it out."  
The remaining power in the town went it. The red sky then went back to the normal shade of blue that it would be on a fall morning. "Did it work?" Akira asked.  
"Yeah," Barly said. He looked around and saw Ian, no longer corrupt, lying face down on the floor. The group then run to him. "Ian? Ian wake up the curse has been lifted."  
There then was a moment silent. "Ian," Barly said. "Wake up."  
There was just more silence. Laurel Lightfoot showed up moments too late.  
"Barly he's gone," Andre said.  
"No, he's not," Barly said. "Wake up."  
Lola put her hand on his shoulder. Barly ran off sobbing. The group then went silent as they mourned.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story." - Frank Herbert.

A year later...  
Barly was packing his bag. He was leaving home for the first time. He and Lola, his now girlfriend, were going to head off to go on adventures threw out the land. Staying home had become too hard for him so they decided to leave.  
He zipped up his suitcase as his mom came in. She was currently three months pregnant. "Are you ready to go?" Laurel asked.  
"Yeah," Barly said. The mother and son then hug each other. "Well be back at Christmas."  
"Ok," Laurel said. Barly then heads downstairs. He headed to Guinevere the second. He was going to pick up Lola at the Manticorn's cavern. He soon arrived at the cavern. He went into the cavern.  
"Lola are you ready to leave?" Barly asked.  
"Yeah," Lola said. The couple then shared a sweet kiss. They then got into Barly's van. "So, have you found our first quest?"  
"We are going to find the sandstone," Barly said. "It's a stone that lets you perform the highest form of necromancy."  
Barly then drove off, a since of thread started building up in Lola. She knew this was going to be interesting.


End file.
